Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition for a coating film having high hardness and high flexibility. More particularly, it relates to a coating composition having both ultraviolet curability and heat curability. The present invention relates also to a process for producing a precoated plate having such a coating composition coated thereon.